fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cass delau/Abnormal activation abilities
Also known as AAA are any anomalous ability willingly cast by the user, they each have connotation to a special type of energy, matter or some other abstract thing. Origin point? Magic Common symbols: arcana, runes, the spirit, prismatic light, very common for abilities, usually uses a transmutable material called arcana or magic or several other things, this material can be manipulated much like a computer and given simple instructions, such as "explode into flames once 120 ft away" or even "draw away heat energy from x point" to create fireballs and ice voids . Psychic Common symbols: psionic energy, pineal eye, similar to magic, it is produced in a different organ and thoughts are the means by which it is made, most creatures have their psychic abilities freely radiate from their mind as there is no way to collect and siphon it, this collects into a psychic barrier called the noonosphere. Many cellular beings can't use this type unless they are talented or under special circumstances, so most evolve so their physical form can stand this psychic influence, common adaptations are: pineal eye(s), a peculiar shaped soul, multiple limbs, reverberated voice, change in eye colour, anomalous organs (commonly the brain) or a teal coloured aura. Some may refuse these adaptations with tricks, like painting a pineal eye on the forehead or wearing certain sense inhibitors like earplugs or blindfolds. Mechanical not to be confused with any sort of purely mechanical tech, this type usually appears in those with exposure to the machinery (being held constantly, part of the body, very close often) as the technology absorbs the 'power' from the individual, this type is incredibly good at creating sentience and augmenting the users body by integrating it (physically like a cyborg or spirituality like having tech be your alter) into the user. Divine very different to the other types, divine usually has (excuse my language) piss poor accuracy but is extremely potent, mostly uses for large aoe attacks or healing/damaging multiple targets but at times it can be precise and accurate, the one thing divine is always excellent at is giving benefits and healing. It is usually given by gods in exchange for faith in them. Eldritch like a form of divinity but completely opposite to magic, the effects and power of eldritch are not random but completely confusing to control, to have this magic in most cases the user must lose partial bits of their sanity as a 'sacrifice' or some other powerful material as a component of the spell but usually the user will lose their mind (or parts) with excessive use, like all wounds these can heal but may leave scars causing the user to have varied untrust in their powers or themselves, information on this type is not limited but usually needs translation or is dangerous to wield, low class and peasantry as well as royalty have this information in abundance compared to other castes or houses. Chaos (also called dimension) this ability is rather rare and usually only comes about by being related or near anomalous places, objects or other things, due to this many timelike curves that haven't been fixed or closed will eventually resonate with this type and can spread quite quickly if serious enough (even spreading through an entire universe, albeit rarely). This power is heavily sought after by certain tribes and shamans due to its spiritual relations being completely random, the users are referred to a hundred different names like 'chosen' or 'important' or some other title because those who are at the centrepiece of a plot, like being a future protagonist or someone using immense time travel to save them have a greater chance of wielding this magic, as the nature or intent of this magic suggests, it's chaotic in nature and thrives in disorder as it can 'transcend' most barriers & rules of reality causing most anything to happen, albeit limited by the caster themselves since cellular based organisms were never meant to use it, it can never get as powerful as explained without special circumstances or severe luck. Blood (sometimes called black/blood magic) this magic is derived from the unholy, similar to divine with demons instead of gods, blood magic is sacrifice based like eldritch but is acquainted with the torment and torture before the execution of one's foes, the power does not get stronger the more you've sacrificed in the past as it only cares what you have sacrificed in the moment of casting. Category:Blog posts